


He Came From The Trees

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: He Came From The Trees [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Prince Roman is on his way to a ball to hopefully meet his true love. When he gets lost and wanders off the path, a stranger from the trees helps him learn a new perspective.if you're uncomfortable with fishing/stabbing fish, dont read this. thats pretty much the only violent thing in here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> id really appreciate constructive criticism
> 
> i start longer fics so often but i get overly obsessed with making them perfect, im aware this isnt perfect, but i think writing MORE makes my writing better rather than writing one piece and spending months trying to work out every little flaw.

Tonight was the night. The night of the ball. Prince Roman gazed proudly at his rather handsome reflection as he readjusted his tunic.

His Father had been rather adamant about him finding his true love, scheduling balls and dances and galas to attract the finest and wealthiest bachelors and bachelorettes from across the kingdom.

Tonight was one of the balls, it was located in a nearby city, so he was going to be escorted on foot by two guards. His excitement grew each waking moment, knowing soon he had the chance to fall in love.

Something about today felt like it was true, like he was going to meet his prince!

“Prince Roman. Are you ready?” Two guards from outside asked.

“Yes Knight Joan. Yes Knight Talyn.”Roman stepped from his room and walked down the pristine white steps to the courtyard of the castle. He stopped with his escorts at the gate of the castle.

“Now before we leave, Prince Roman, we must insist you stay on the path. We will be making no detours.” Knight Talyn supplied.

“Of course, my knights.”

Without another word, the three left the boundaries of the castle and entered the woods outside. There was a clear cobblestone path guiding them as they made their way through the gorgeous forest.

As they walked they heard the chirps of birds, rustle of grass, shifting of trees, and chitters of creatures among the lively woods. Roman was captivated by its beauty. He admired how the grass and flowers danced with the breeze.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roman spotted a bush of absolutely gorgeous purple flowers.

“Oh my, are those… Prairie Gentians?” Roman eyed them.

“Prince roman. Stay on the path.” Knight Joan advised.

“Yes, of course.” He said instinctively. He paused a second.

The flowers weren’t THAT far off the path.

The knights Joan and Talyn were walking side by side towards the ball, assuming Roman was directly behind them as always.

Perfect.

Without another second of hesitation, Roman snuck off the path and began picking some of the flowers. They were stunning. Imagine if he surprised his love with a bundle of these?

There was another bundle a few paces deeper, if he could just gather them…

Roman was so captivated by their beauty and his hopes of bestowing them upon his love, it took him a while to notice the trees were shaking.

Their branches shifted and moved unnaturally. Something was up there… something big.

He eyed the canopy as the branches around him groaned under the weight of something, then bounced back up when it was alleviated.

“...Come out! I know you’re there.” Roman called out, his voice stammering.

The branches stood still

Then a small whisper sounded from directly behind him. “Boo.”

Roman let out a terrified scream and stumbled forwards into the mud. He looked up behind him to see a young man… laughing.

“Oh, man! That was rich.” The man laughed, doubling over at the apparent hilarity of the situation.

“H-How dare you! These are my nicest clothes and you made me dirty them!”

“Jeez, sorry you can’t take a joke. What’s with all the get up anyway? You some fancy dress up boy?” The man eyed him with a sneer.

Roman gasped, utterly offended. “D-do you even know who I am!?”

“Well to me you look like you’re a klutz laying in the mud.”

Roman sputtered indignantly. Before he could string together a coherent sentence, the man spoke again.

“Sorry to catch ya so off guard, but c’mon, it was an easy scare. Plus not many people come out here. It was too great an opportunity.” The man reached out a hand and picked Roman off of the ground.

“Where ya from anyway?”

“...You really don’t know me do you?”

“Am I supposed to? Look, if you were in some newspaper or something I don’t live in the village, I don’t keep up with news. So if you’re some famous person, you just gotta deal with me treating you like a normal person. If you can handle that.” The man’s snarky grin and final comment struck a nerve with Roman.

Not HANDLE it?

“I can handle you treating me like a normal person!”

“Good, cause that’s what I was gonna do no matter what you said.”

Roman clenched his fists, the way this stranger carried himself was infuriating.

“Ugh, fine. But now you have dirtied my clothes. I demand you get me new ones, since this is your fault.”

The man looked taken aback and gave an amused chuckle. “Fine. I’ll humor your conceited ass.”

“Well, that was rather undignified!”

“Whatever. You want new clothes or not?”

“First, I need your name so I may properly address you.”

The man paused. “You first.”

Roman had to resist gasping in offense AGAIN, he was not used to being ordered around.

But he could handle it.

“I’m Pri- Roman. My name is Roman.”

The man eyed him, scanning him with a smirk. “I’ll call you Princey. That costume looks like something a prince would wear, if he was as self-absorbed as you.”

“Excuse me?!”

The man broke into laughter again before steadying himself. “You can call me Virgil. Or Virge for short.”

“Hmph. Okay, Virgil. Take me to a place I may find new clothing.”

“Well that means you’re coming to my place. I don’t go to the village.”

“Fine. Where do you live?”

Virgil smirked and just pointed up.

Roman paused and squinted at him.

“What-”

“I live up there. Follow me.” Virgil grinned and took a running start before jumping up and grabbing a lower branch of a tree, he heaved himself up effortlessly and stood crouched on the branch with an expectant smirk. “Your turn, Princey.”

“I do not climb.”

“Guess no new clothes for you then.”

Roman stared bewildered. He huffed. Well surely if this peasant could do it… so could he!

Roman took a breath and ran and jumped, reaching for the branch…

He grabbed air and landed back on the ground.

“Ha! That the best you can do?”

“Quiet! I am working here!”

He jumped again.

And failed.

Roman sputtered in disbelief.

“I-I… I demand you show me how you did it!”

“Dude, relax. I’m just fit from doing this all the time.”

“I spar everyday! I should be stronger than you!”

Virgil reached a hand down, which Roman reluctantly accepted. In an instance he was hauled onto the branch.

“From the looks of it you do most of your sparring with upper body. Gotta build those leg muscles too. Running, jumping, climbing, that stuff.”

“I-I’ve never met anybody stronger than me, before…”

“You’re not gonna meet anyone stronger than me.” Virgil winked and jumped up to the next branch, maneuvering with ease. He stopped midway and looked back to see Roman struggling. He sighed and slid back down.

“Hold on.” He grinned and grabbed Roman’s hand. He shouted and jumped, using the other hand to help heave now twice the weight from branch to branch. “Y-You’re gonna have to help me out here, Princey!” He grunted. Roman sucked in a breath and started working on pushing off each branch.

Together they made it to the canopy.

Roman was breathless whilst Virgil seemed to have only worked up a moderate sweat.

“Home’s up here, Princey.” Roman looked up to see a… tree house?

It was a small hut made of thick branches and vine. The roof was made with the leaves of an elephant ear plant.

“How… Who made this?”

“I did. After I left the village I found out the dead trees have some pretty good wood easy to use for building. Plus those huge leaves help water runoff so I don’t get rained on. It’s pretty cozy, and away from everyone else.”

“You built this yourself? All the way up here?”

“Yep. Now, you coming or are you just gonna sit and stare?”

Roman huffed and carefully walked across the branches into the treehouse. The floor was solid, presumably made from dead tree material.

“Now you’re not going to get another royal pain costume like that. I do have some extra cloth hoods and cloaks, though.” Virgil dug around in a box and tossed some makeshift clothing at him. “Knock yourself out.”

Roman eyed the clothes. They were patchy, frayed, and messy. “You expect me to wear this?”

“It’s what I wear, it’s pretty comfy too.”

“I can’t be seen in these!”

“Why not?”

“They’re abysmal! And what line are they? What material?”

“Line? Look I made them myself from other discarded clothes. I actually kinda dig the patchy design so it works.”

“Ugh, I’m not wearing these.”

“Okay, have fun in that muddy tunic. Now I don’t have to give up any of my clothes.” Virgil smirked.

Roman groaned. “Fine, I will take a hood and and tunic.”

“Okay, Princey. Take ‘em.” Virgil tossed them back at Roman.

“Alright, Now where is your dressing room?”

“Okay, I dunno if you’ve noticed but this is it. This is the house, this is the only room.”

“T-then where do I change!?”

“Here.” Virgil shrugged, when he noticed Roman’s growing blush he smirked and added “Look, I can turn around if you need.”

“Yes, please do!” Roman shouted.

“Aw, but then I’m gonna miss the show.” Virgil winked and admired the darkening blush it produced upon Roman’s cheeks.

“I-I- j-just turn around!” Roman snapped.

Virgil chuckled and put up his hands in mock surrender before turning around.

Roman grunted and cursed to himself as he slipped into the drab peasant clothes.

“Can I look now?” Virgil asked after a while.

“Yes!”

Virgil turned around and smirked. “Aw, you’re dressed. I was hoping I’d see more.”

“Virgil! That is impolite!”

“Do I look like I give a rat’s ass about politeness?” He sneered.

The more he hung out with this Virgil peasant the more he drove him up a wall!

And yet…

“Ahem. Before you interrupted me, I was heading to the ball. You will escort me there.”

“And… why would I do that?”

“Because YOU caused me to be left behind and get a muddied outfit.”

“Eh, fair point. But it’s late. I gotta get up early in the morning, I’m gonna crash before anything else.” Virgil shrugged.

Roman sputtered at the denial of his request. “Early morning? What could YOU possibly have a responsibility for?”

“If ya want the best breakfast, ya get up early.”

“Well then what am I supposed to do?”

“Go back home? Sleep?”

“...I don’t know the way home.” Roman admitted, rather embarrassed.

Virgil cracked up at that.

“WHAT?!”

“Wow, you don’t know the way home? Sorry. Sorry that was mean, it just seems you depend on everyone else for everything. Do you do anything for yourself?”

“Of course! I pick out my clothes, and I spar when told! And… and…”

“Uh-huh. I think you need to invest time in doing things for yourself.”

“I do! I… I do poetry!”

That seemed to catch Virgil’s interest. “Didn’t pin you as a poetry guy. Lemme hear it.”

“Oh! Um. Ahem. When my love swears to me that she is made of truth, I do believe her, though I know she lies-”

“Stop. That’s Shakespeare.”

“Yes?”

“I thought you meant you WRITE poetry.”

“I… do. I write shakespeares poems and recite them to my father and mother.”

“Ugh, wow. Do something original, creative. Make something your own.”

Roman looked puzzled. “Well then smart guy, if you’re so original, say yours!”

Virgil looked taken aback and glanced at the floor. He took a breath. “O-okay. I’ve never said it in front of others before, though…”

 

“Atop these trees I lie

To life before I wave goodbye

When abandoned I cry

But left alone I fight

 

Fight or flight I say to me

Fight or flight its on repeat

Ill fly from the eyes that stare and watch

And ill fight for what myself ive taught.“

 

Roman looked in awe.

“That was… remarkable.”

“Thanks Princey.” Virgil smiled… Genuinely.

Roman blinked. That genuine smile… was so true. He had gotten those playful smirks and infuriating sneers, but that smile…

“Earth to Princey.” Virgil snapped his fingers with… a smirk.

It was gone so fast, yet that smirk held an appeal of its own.

“You gonna crash here for the night? I got an extra blanket. I usually use two in the winter, but its warming up, so you can have the other.”

“That’s… kind of you.”

“That’s the first time you realized how ive been treating you.” Virgil dug back in his box and threw a blanket to Roman.

“So… do you have beds?”

“It’s nice outside, no clouds for rain. I’m sleeping outside on a branch. You can join me.” Virgil walked from the hut outside and hopped down a branch. “This one’s my favorite. But another good one is that one over there.” Virgil gestured to a nearby branch before laying on his stomach on his branch and covering himself in a blanket.

“A… branch?”

“Try not to twist and turn in your sleep.” He chuckled.

Roman sat himself on the branch Virgil had mentioned.

It wasn’t comfortable.

It wasn’t safe.

And YET…

…

Roman gazed down at Virgil who seemed to have already started drifting off. With a sigh, he laid on the branch and tried to sleep.

But all his mind did was wander.

In just a few hours, this random tree dwelling peasant has changed Roman’s perspective.

He lives, climbs, runs, jumps, builds, writes, sews… on his own?

All on his own. By himself. Alone.

It was remarkable. This boy did more things and acquired more skills than Roman ever had living in a castle with all the wealth imaginable.

No one told him to do it, either. He just did.

And he didn’t seem to know Roman was the PRINCE of the ENTIRE KINGDOM. Disbelief of that ignorance aside, he still helped him? He gave clothing and blankets he had spent time making himself. As demanding and disrespectful as it was, Roman was partially liking not being treated like royalty for once. It was a struggle, but it was… new. It was incredibly new. It was so different and almost thrilling to be laughed at, joked with, and treated as an equal. Or maybe in Virgil’s case… less than an equal?

The moon rose and crickets chirped. After a long time, exhaustion finally lured roman to slumber.

…

“Rise and shine, Royal Pain, time for breakfast.”

Roman groaned groggily.“I require my beauty rest.”

“No time.”

Roman groaned and tried to roll over in protest, when suddenly he felt air beneath him.

“OH NO-”

“Gotcha.” Virgil laughed and grabbed Roman’s arm, hauling him back up the branch.

“Oh my-”

“Bet that got your blood pumping, Princey. Now let’s go get breakfast.” Virgil gave a quick salute and began hopping down the branches of the tree. Roman followed quite slowly, carefully maneuvering around the branches. Once he got down to the bottom, he continued conversation with Virgil.

“Alright. What will we be having?”

“Fish.”

“Hm, adequate. How will it be served?”

“On a stick.”

“How barbaric.”

“If you can gut and cook it, I’d be happy to let you.”

Roman sighed and relented as they walked.

Most of the walk was In silence, Roman following Virgil as he lead past trees and turned at certain bushes.

They finally arrived at a large river.

“Do we… have to… catch our breakfast?”

“Now you’re catching on.” Virgil smirked and reached under the root of a tree, grabbing a sharp stick. “You can try if ya want, I can get me another one.” Virgil handed the makeshift spear to Roman who took it apprehensively.

“So I… Just hold it out?” He asked tilting his head.

Virgil laughed again. Less derogatory toward Roman, and more amused at the comment.

“It’s okay, I was confused at first too. Let me go get a stick of my own, you try and figure it out yourself.” Virgil winked and wish a dash and a jump, was up in the trees searching for another good stick.  
Roman eyed the spear.

Figure it out himself?

Well… not just holding it out. The fish won’t willingly jump on it. So… he had to bring the stick to them.

Like a sword! So.. stabbing? He had to stab a fish.

Roman looked at the murky water in front of him. He held the stick like a staff and slammed it down into the water.

Nothing.

Well the fish probably wouldn’t be by the bank. In the middle?

How…

“Hey, now you got the right idea!”

Roman jumped and saw Virgil in a branch above, now holding a long pointy stick of his own. He leaped down.

“Not perfect, but you’re on the right track.” Virgil patted his back.

“We gotta get out into the middle, that’s where the fish are.”

“But how-”

“You walk. Well, first you take off your pants, then you go.”

“W-What?!” Roman’s face blossomed a lovely shade of pink.

“Well if your pants get wet then it gets cold and chafes against your legs and stuff.” Virgil noticed his blush and grinned. “Oh relax, I got something underneath. You can turn away if you want, but I’d prefer if you watch~” He chuckled.

Roman covered his eyes, rather embarrassed.

Virgil took off his pants. He had a beige cloth wrapped around his butt and… front.

Roman heard splashing, he wanted to see…

He peeked from his fingers to see Virgil up to his thighs in the water. He stood stiff with his spear in hand.

“Hope you’re watching, Princey!” He called.

A few moments went by and in a flash Virgil struck out with his spear.

“Yes!” He lifted his spear to show a largemouth bass dead on the end. “First catch of the day! C’mon Princey, come try!”

Roman swallowed and took off his trousers, ignoring the wolf whistle from Virgil.

“Just walk in with your spear.”

Roman did as advised and carefully stepped into the murky water. He repressed some shivers and walked further.

“I-is this safe?”

“I’m doing aren’t I?”

“I don’t think that qualifies this as safe!” Roman yelped, the water making him losing his footing. He almost fell into the water, until an arm came and wrapped around his side. Virgil pulled him close.

“Almost fell there, huh Princey?”

Roman gazed up at Virgil, holding him close in the middle of a river with a spear in hand. He felt his face heat up.

“You didn’t come out here to stare, show me what ya got.” Virgil smirked and patted Roman’s butt.

“Ah- okay!” Roman gathered himself and looked into the water. He felt Virgil speak into his ear.

“Now, you wanna look for motion, when you see it, strike.”

Roman took a breath and focused.

It seemed like an eternity, Virgil there close behind him as they watched the water.

A wiggle-

STRIKE!

Roman kept his spear down. He caught the tail.

“Damn-”

“Hey, you still got it, here, let me help.” Virgil struck with accuracy and pulled it up.

“You got it-”

“You helped. Look at that, you got a new skill.” Virgil smiled and led Roman to the shore.

“S-so now what? We’re not going to eat them like this are we?”

“No. I’m going to get a fire going. We’ll cook them.” Virgil chuckled, ruffling Roman’s hair. “Let’s go gather materials, fisherman.”

Soon the pair was sat by a fire with Virgil slowly turning a stick to cook the fish.

“You do this everyday?”

“No, cause then the fish would learn this is a bad spot. I do this as a treat. You just happened to stop by when I was planning to get some fish.”

“What do you eat usually?”

“Berries and nuts mostly. I also trail the main pathways, sometimes supply carts drop goodies.”

There was a pause.

“So why don’t you live with everyone else?”

Virgil’s smile faded.

“Cause people kinda suck sometimes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Eh. Had a family once. They weren’t the nicest. Treated me like shit cause I was anxious about everything all the time. Said I needed them, I could never live on my own or do anything for myself. I left to prove them wrong.”

“You’re so strong and capable, how could they say you couldn’t live on your own?”

“Wasn’t always this way. I was a scared kid, but I learned to do things on my own. And I kinda grew away from others. I never really talk to people unless they come barging into my territory of the woods.” Virgil smirked at Roman. “Like you did.”

“Do you think… I could learn and adapt as you have?”

Virgil smiled. Not a pity smile… a proud smile.

“No doubt, Princey.”

There a silence. Not an awkward one, a content one.

Until Roman was reminded.

“I have to go back…”

“I was afraid of that.”

“Maybe you could come with-”

“I like you Roman. I really do. But I live here. This is my life, this is my… everything.”

Roman thought for a moment.

“Can I visit you?”

Virgil smirked. “I’d like that a lot. Where do you live?”

“I… I live in a castle.”

“...Y’know, I had a sneaking suspicion you might.” Virgil grinned. “You were dressed so fancy and acted so stuck-up, you had to be rich or something.”

Roman tried to act offended, but he found himself smiling.

“So are you a bard or something?”

“I’m the Prince. Prince Roman.”

Virgil nearly dropped the fish.

“Well I was spot on with my nickname.”

Roman giggled. “Yes you were.”

“So mister princely big shot-”

“You can call me Princey.’

“Heh, so Princey, you gonna go back to your castle, and visit me from there?”

“I hope so, I don’t know how far-”

“About a mile and a half west to the Eastern side of the castle wall.” Virgil looked up to see Roman’s gaping face. “Yeah, I seen the place, they don’t take kindly to peasants in the trees though. From my hut it’s about 20 minutes if I go by tree.”

Roman smiled widely.

“So… we can still see each other.”

“Didn’t think you’d grow this attached to me. And in a day, no less.” Virgil waggled his eyebrows and Roman punched him in the shoulder.

The two laughed, joked, and finally ate their fish for breakfast.

It took a while for Roman to get used to the taste, Roman’s puckered up face at first made Virgil laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes, but they did eat their fish they caught themselves… together.

…

Roman stood at where it started, the tree beneath Virgil’s home.

“We’ll climb up, and I’ll lead you to the castle from there. Then you can climb down and go back home. I expect a visit soon though, Princey.”

“Oh- before that.” Roman bent down and picked up a flower from where he had been picking the day before. He stood back up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Uh, here.” He put the flower in Virgil’s hair. “Purple really suits you.”

Virgil smiled. That loving smile, now accompanied by a darkening blush.

“C’mon you romantic dunce, let’s get going to the castle.”

Virgil bounded from branch to branch, leading Roman up and across. The two laughed at Roman’s occasional clumsy footing and Virgil’s quick saves.

The trip felt so short. The castle wall was close. He had to climb down and get to the gate.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.” Roman turned and smiled at Virgil.

Virgil grinned and pulled Roman’s head in for a kiss. It was all too short, when Virgil pulled away. “If you want more, you’ll have to come get it. See ya later, Princey.” He gave his two finger salute, and in a flash was jumping from branch to branch across the canopy.

Roman held a his to his lips, utterly stunned and unable to help his wide grin.

He snapped himself back to reality and climbed down, approaching the gate.

“My goodness, it’s Prince Roman!”

“Prince Roman! Whatever happened we were worried sick!”

“Were you kidnapped? What happened?”

Royal staff bombarded him with questions as they guided him to see his father.

“Roman. What on Earth happened?!”

“...I met my true love.”


	2. Prince Roman's Crazy BF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medieval AU, [SAME AU AS HE CAME FROM THE TREES READ THAT FIRST] Virgil grabs Roman early for a mysterious thing he has planned
> 
> Read He Came From The Trees first
> 
> Virgil’s parkour movement is based off of this idk how i did describing it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNriVJPtTkI&t=3m45s (bE WARNED THIS IS ANXIETY INDUCING)
> 
> I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!

After Prince Roman had explained to his father what he had been doing and all the skills he had learned, the King had agreed that it was good for him to go out on his own with his ‘true love’.

He spent every other week with Virgil, and those weeks were always his favorite.

For now though, he was in his room, 3 days away until he was scheduled to visit Virgil.

Roman walked onto the balcony and gazed over his kingdom, watching the forest peek over the walls, the gentle sway of trees entrancing him.

“Boo.”

Roman screamed as a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Virgil hanging upside down from the rafters with a grin.

“Oh my gosh peck, Virgil. What are you doing here?” Roman smiled as he caught his breath. 

“I got something planned for today. Can’t be any other day. It’ll be worth it, though. You in?” Virgil hopped down and landed in a crouch. He stood with that cocky smirk of his.

“Uh- I’d love to! Let’s go!” Roman started running to the door. 

“Uh-Uh! New skill today.” Virgil grinned and nudged his head to the balcony.

“W-What?”

“We’re going a fun way. You’ve been working on your climbing, running across tree limbs, that kinda thing. Now you’re gonna see how I got up here.” Virgil gestured for him to come closer.

“Did you fly?” Roman asked sarcastically.

“Nope.” Virgil hopped onto the balcony railing, gave a two finger salute, and fell backwards. Roman screamed and rushed forward, to see Virgil flip in the air and grab the bottom of the balcony and swing to a lower level.

“Just like climbing mountains, but more patterned.” He peeked his head out and called, looking up.

“We don’t have mountains in this region.”

“Yeah not THIS region. Who says I haven’t been anywhere else? Now you go, if you screw it up, I’ll catch you.”

“Are you insane?!” Roman asked with wide eyes.

“You know, you’re probably right. You couldn’t do this if you tried.” Roman didn’t catch that knowing smirk and just huffed indignantly. 

“I-I can! I just-”

“No, you don’t have it in you.” Virgil gave a fake yawn and a challenging eye brow raise.

“Watch me!” Roman got on the balcony railing, took a breath, turned around and let go, swinging his body towards the balcony Virgil had landed on.”AAAAH!” He screamed as he fell. His feet hit the floor… he did it!

But he forgot to readjust his balance and fell backwards. He screamed again but a hand gripped his arm. Roman looked to see Virgil smiling. “Told you I’d catch you.”

He was heaved onto the balcony, shaking. “I’m… taking the stairs.”

“Probably for the best. I just wanted to see if you had it in you, and look at that! You do!”

“How are you not terrified?” Roman asked. Virgil’s face shifted. He sighed.

“Bravery is doing things in spite of fear. Princey, I’m scared a lot of times.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “I build these kinds of skills cause they make life less scary. I know I can handle bad things because I do these kinds of things. I used to be scared, but I now feel less so because I’m more capable and self-reliant.”

Roman blinked, he wasn’t expecting things to get so serious.

“Plus it helps with social anxiety. Cause whenever i feel like I said something stupid, I just remember that I can backflip off a balcony and most people can’t. Meet me at the castle wall.” Virgil finished off with a smirk and, with a running start, jumped off the balcony, landing on lower levels as he went.

Roman sighed. His true love was a little crazy.

…

Roman took a breath as he reached the castle wall.

“Boo.”

Roman screamed again at a voice directly behind him, then cursed himself for getting scared by the same thing again.

“You are outrageous.” Roman shook his head. 

Virgil slinked next to him with a giggle. “And you’re adorable.” He paused then went in for a kiss. it lasted a while, sweet and full of admiration and fondness. Virgil pulled away all too soon though, leaving Roman whining and wanting more.

He had that damn smirk again. “Come and catch me, and you’ll get more.” He turned and ran, leaping up a tree. “If you CAN keep up.”

Roman grinned. Now THIS was a game he could get behind him.

He went for a running start. His feet pounded and the tree trunk got closer and closer, he knew the exact time to launch by now, and leaped up, grabbing a branch and heaving him up with momentum and new muscle. He found himself in the tree tops, leaping across tree branches after his boyfriend. Virgil would occasionally look back with an excited and fond grin.

“Hey you’re getting faster! Looks like you CAN be taught!’ He’d laugh as they darted through the wind and leaves.

They took a different route than normal, Virgil took a sharp right to throw Roman off, but Roman was able to recover faster now. 

The two continued running, leaping, laughing, taunting, and loving as they flew threw the treetops. 

Virgil began slowing down, so Roman did too, since that meant they needed to stop soon. 

“See if you can keep up here!” He called and jumped, latching onto the trunk of a huge tree, and climbing up.

“Of course I can, Stormcloud!’ Roman laughed and followed, climbing after him.

Closer and closer! Into the thickening leaves…

They were at the top. Virgil jumped to the highest branch and broke the thick blanket of leaves, letting the light through. Roman followed and burst into the sky with Virgil. He was about to make a sarcastic quip when he saw it.

Butterflies. Hundreds… no, thousands. All through the sky. His jaw dropped at the beauty. 

Hundreds and hundreds of gorgeous colorful butterflies fluttering in the breeze. 

He was stunned.

“Today’s when the great butterfly migration passes through.” Virgil said with a soft smirk, looking at the swarms of beautiful butterflies.

Roman stood on the branch, smiling, still speechless. He gently reached out and some brushed his hand.

“I’ve… never seen anything this beautiful.” Roman finally managed to get out. 

Virgil stared on with fond eyes, seeing the Prince, the gorgeous man he’s taught and trained, stand amongst the thousands of butterflies with a look of pure wonder as wind cascaded through his hair. 

“I have.” Virgil smiled. 

Roman looked back at him and his smile grew. “You’re a sap.”

“I must be spending too much time with you.” 

“Y’know, I caught up. So I think you owe me a kiss.”

“I think I can manage that.” 

The two met their lips together and embraced in the most magical kiss either had experienced. High in the air, clouds wind and butterflies dancing around them as time seemed to stop. 

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? It didn’t matter, but they did separate. They sat in a moment of pure adoration of love. 

A butterfly fluttered by and landed on Roman’s nose. Virgil snorted and burst into laughter at the sight, a rare sound, albeit beautiful. He steadied himself on Roman as he laughed at the image, and Roman’s smile grew. Virgil saw his tongue sticking through his teeth, a cute habit that happened when he smiled supremely wide, which just made him laugh harder. 

“Looks like someone’s got the giggles.” Roman chuckled. 

“Oh please, you’re just a dork with a butterfly on his nose.” 

Roman chuckled and wiggled his nose, causing the butterfly to fly off. “Let’s get down from here, it’s getting late, Captain Giggles.”

Virgil wiped a tear from his eyes and gave him a challenging smirk. “Call me that again and I’ll go back to calling you Scaredy Bunny.”

“I got startled by a rabbit ONE TIME!”

“Aww, scaredy bunny was a little scaaaaared!” Virgil teased. 

“You should talk. You got scared when a man said ‘hello’ to you!”

“He snuck up on me!” Virgil laughed. “But you’re right, it’s getting late. Meet you down there.”

“Don’t you dare-!”

He dared.

Virgil flipped off the tree branch, scaring Roman half to death again.

He could hear Virgil laughing all the way down. 

Time to follow his nutjob of a boyfriend.


End file.
